


Mouse in a Cupboard

by effinsusie



Series: fruit of the day [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Collections - Freeform, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effinsusie/pseuds/effinsusie
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, SessKag
Series: fruit of the day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673296
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	Mouse in a Cupboard

Humans are so strange. Well, you in particular. 

When a glass is dropped, which becomes more common as of late, you fail to sweep the remains off of your kitchen floor. It does not take long to become embedded within your bare foot. 

When a morsel is spilt, Buyo comes to claim it in no time. Really, that cat is fat enough as it is. 

Besides, I thought you were a dog person. 

For when he comes around, he brings you down to this sticky, tiled floor as well. 

Despite the filth, you seem more than pleased to accommodate him.


End file.
